


I'll mark you

by hugs4mycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs4mycroft/pseuds/hugs4mycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘If he didn’t want it he’d have said so’ at least that was the excuse John always used in these situations.  Somehow it didn’t matter that Sherlock had been asleep when he tied his feet to the bed</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll mark you

‘If he didn’t want it he’d have said so’ at least that was the excuse John always used in these situations. Somehow it didn’t matter that Sherlock had been asleep when he tied his feet to the bed, or that he’d been snoring peacefully when he’d pulled his arms behind his back and tied them tightly at the wrist or even that he hadn’t even opened his eyes before his mouth was filled with a rather large ball gag that was secured behind his head. 

Sherlock struggled against the ties as he lay face down on the bed almost immobile and tried to shout against the gag but nothing would change the path this morning was going to take. John stepped into Sherlock’s eye line so he could watch his expression change as he drew the glinting blade from his pocket. The blade was five inches in length and the edge had been sharpened and polished so it reflected beautifully and there was no mistaking what it was and what it was for. Seeing the fear in Sherlock’s eyes was all John needed to feel his pants tight around his thickening cock and seeing his desperate attempts to escape was the best foreplay the world had to offer.

John jumped on to the bed and stood one foot either side of Sherlock’s hips sharpening the blade still further as he enjoyed the flinching of the body before him at every stroke. The tightness around his erection was almost too much for John to take as he leaned down and slowly sliced a horizontal line across Sherlock’s shoulder blades from left to right, redness glistened against Sherlock’s pale skin and blood began to seep from the cut. A second line down Sherlock’s spine and under his left ribs gave him the mark of John, he belonged to John and he would know it as would the rest of the world. Tears dripped from Sherlock’s eyes and he writhed around the bed with utter desperation as John used the blade to slice through the sweat pants that were the only barrier between Sherlock’s tight arse and the fresh air. The blade slipped easily between the tight cheeks of his arse and the pants dropped away giving John the access he craved and the view he’d dreamed of, Blood soaked, J marked, tight arsed Sherlock ready for the taking and unable to fight back.

Lube had not been on John’s mind but then what would work better than Sherlock’s blood? John released his hard throbbing cock from the confines of his trousers and knelt over Sherlock wiping his cock in the pool of blood that was forming on his back, “You ready my boy? You’re gona like this and your gona tell me you do or this knife is gona do more work on you OK?” Sherlock nodded desperately knowing just too well what John would do with the knife if he didn’t play the game. John undid the gag, “you better do well tonight.”  
“Yes Sir, please show me what I need.”

John ran his fingers through the blood pool tracing lines across the unmarked skin of his arse cheeks before circling his hole and delving deep inside, Sherlock let out a gasp that he desperately tried to cover with a moan as not one but three fingers breeched him in unison. John grabbed the tape around Sherlock’s wrists and pulled him up onto his knees before pushing his face back into the mattress. His arse cheeks gaped wide around John’s fingers and John watched as Sherlock’s hips moved as he fucked his own arse on John’s fingers. The blade was shining at John from the bed and he couldn’t resist using it to release the blood for the hot cheeks in front of him. Sherlock screamed and John thrust his fingers deeper. As the blood dripped from Sherlock arse John let it drop on his cock and used his free hand to lube himself up with it. With no warning he withdrew his fingers from Sherlock’s arse and took a vicious grip of his hips. “You enjoy this now, you make it good for me, you understand me?”

“Yes Sir”

With one long hard push John sunk his length deep inside Sherlock’s tight hole and Sherlock moaned his ‘enjoyment’ of it, pulling right out and thrusting back in John enjoyed the sensation of breech his hole and the noises he was making as he writhed and moved his hips to meet John’s movements. A third and fourth full length thrust had Sherlock’s moaning into the mattress and his cock dripping onto the bed below. “Told you you’d enjoy it didn’t I?”

“Yes Sir, more Sir, please Sir.”

John was aching for release and Sherlock’s begging had him almost there, he adjusted his grip of his hips, that were now slippery with the blood flowing from the J mark and began to fuck Sherlock’s tight hole with the with a pace and heat that took just exactly what he wanted from the body he now possessed. Sherlock was fucked raw by the time John spilled himself inside him and withdrew allowing him to collapse on to the bed.

Wiping his cock clean on the sheets John turned to leave the room as Sherlock spoke “Stick my knife back in the bedside table John, we don’t want to lose it do we?”


End file.
